


The Last Week

by enigmaticma, NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, NHE Round 3, NHE2018, nhe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Yifan asked for one week to redeem himself after hurting Junmyun, but had inner motives Junmyun had no idea of.





	The Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 96  
>  **Prompt:** "Just a week or even three days, that's all I'm asking. Please Junmyeon" and Junmyeon finally agreed to Yifan's plead.  
>  **Prompter:** [IizaEri](https://twitter.com/IizaEri)  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Yifan / Jun Myun  
>  **Word count:** 3.6K  
>  **Warning(s):** major character death.  
>  **Author's note:** Not the best at this kind of romances.

The reason Junmyun survived his divorce with the only man he loved was for his denial and hope that it will be a dream. Yet when Yifan showed up in front of his doorstep, drenched, kneeling, and begging with ugly sobs, he realized how real it was.

“Just one week, Myun. Please. Give me just one week of your time. This is all I am asking for,” Yifan pleaded, and he looked like he meant it from the bottom of his heart.  He was too tired to argue really, but his silent stance seemed to send all the arguments his lips couldn’t voice out. “I know we are no more and that I hurt you many times before, but please. Jun myun, please. All I want from you is one week.”

Yifan had to pause and breathe as he continued to sob. Jun Myun sighed and left the door for the sofa. Yifan hesitantly followed after.

“Why are you here?” Jun Myun mumbled tiredly. 

“Please, Myun. All I am asking is to be back as if we were just married, for one week.” Yifan pleaded and Jun myun glared at him blankly. “One week. I want us to have proper closure.”

Surprisingly, Minseok and Kyungsoo said Junmyun deserved to have proper closure for his well-being. They asked him to meet Yifan during the meeting, but Sehun handled the divorce for him with no such pressure. 

“Ok.” It left his lips before he could control it, and Yifan lit up like a christmas tree. He rushed to get his bag in and mumbled about being hungry, asking Junmyun where he would love to eat. “I am not hungry.”

Yifan gave him a look and pushed him towards the bathroom. “Freshen up, Ok?” Yifan smiled at him and Junmyun compiled. He stood under the warm water, thinking at how his life got worse after the divorce.

Maybe he needed the closure Yifan offered him after all. Maybe after this week, things will get better because his life will make sense again and he can stop dragging his past with him. He faced the mirror and smiled. 

Blond hair suits him. Jongin and Minseok made him dye his hair blond to show he was trying to move on, and he loved it. 

He dressed up and did his hair like usual when he smelt food. He rushed to check, finding Yifan busy making the table. 

They sat closer to each other, and Junmyun recalled the times they would make love after dessert, and he blushed at the memories. Yifan seemed to read on it. He fed Junmyun with the same emotions he gave him at first. It was so open that Junmyun felt like tearing up.

He loved Junmyun even after their divorce. Their seperation had nothing to do with their love, he knew it, as much as he knew Jun Myun’s favorites. He knew Junmyun so well.

Why did they divorce? Cultural differences? Did Junmyun or Yifan cheat on the other? Did they fight so often that they got tired of it? None of it.

Yifan filed for divorce because marriage had weighted him down as a responsibility. He still thinks that he is an idiot to fear marriage to the point of destroying his just like that. And here he is, trying to make it up to Junmyun the best he could. “I want us to go on a date, can we?”

Junmyun wanted to say no but nodded at Yifan’s pleading eyes. Junmyun noticed the expression Yifan wore suddenly as he stood and sat. “Are you ok?”

Yifan nodded. “Dizzy from too much crying. I am such a baby.” Yifan chuckled but Jun myun knew Yifan too well. The man’s hands were shaking and he looked to be in pain, not just dizzy. 

It made Junmyun realize that maybe Yifan’s return had different motives. He kept his mouth shut at that, but he noticed. 

He noticed how Yifan gave him a look as they reached a very beautiful area for a late picnic. It was cold, but they had a beautiful sunset view, though Yifan seemed sad to see it.

“You look so sad.” Junmyun couldn’t help and voice that out. Yifan gave him a small smile.

“It is a beautiful sunset. Maybe the last we will see together.” They ate in silence after that. Yifan observed him with a heavy look on. “Did you give up on the book?”

“Yeah.” Junmyun felt like sobbing. Writing and finishing that book was his dream but he was too brokenhearted to finish it. 

Yifan’s hand landed on his head and Junmyun looked at him blankly. “Life is too short for you to give up on your dream.”

“You think?” Junmyun noticed the glint in Yifan’s eyes.

“I know.”

The return home was silent as Yifan seemed to be clouded by heavy thoughts. Jun myun went to his bed, falling on it and waited. He waited for Yifan to approach him but when he did not come, Junmyun peeked out to find Yifan sitting alone on the sofa, looking ahead. He approached the sofa and soon noticed the man’s tears. “Won’t you come to bed?” 

Yifan nodded and stood to follow Junmyun only to wobble and sit down. Junmyun said nothing.

What was there to say anyway? 

He changed to his sleepwear and went under the covers before noticing Yifan sliding in topless. “Can I?” Junmyun noticed Yifan sliding closer and about to hug him. Junmyun had held it in the best he could but ended up crying, hugging Yifan tightly. “I am sorry.”

“Why did you leave me behind? Why did you come back?” Junmyun wailed. “Why are you doing this?”

“I am sorry, Myun.” Yifan sniffed. “I left because I was a coward and I am here to at least show you that I know it is my fault.” He forced Junmyun to look at him. “This is my fault! My fault. You were perfect for me. In many ways.”

“But why?” Junmyun noticed how Yifan groaned and held him close. He tensed considerably and let out a painful groan. “Yifan?”

“Good night.” Yifan said after a moment. “Have nice dreams.”

Junmyun wanted to say as much but could only observe Yifan fall asleep. He left the bed for the living room where a dusty laptop rested on the table. He opened it and typed everything he needed to vent out. It took him a while to open his book file and type more. 

When he returned to bed, Yifan was still knocked out and Junmyun wanted to check in his stuff but suddenly gave up. 

The next morning, Yifan woke up first. He made breakfast for Junmyun who had to work. Junmyun was surprised to see him with the table set up. “Good morning, Myun.” Yifan smiled and pulled the chair. “Sit.” Junmyun kept his eyes on Yifan who sat by his side. “Eat while it is warm.” 

“Where are you going today?” Jun Myun asked him as he ate. Yifan smiled simply.

“Nowhere.” Yifan looked at him with a warm, happy look. “I did resign from work a week ago.”

Junmyun looked at him in shock. “What?” Jun myun noticed how Yifan seemed unfazed. That job was everything Yifan worked for. It was a shock.

“I have a new goal in life.” Yifan smiled. “Making you happier without my wounds in your heart.”

Junmyun paused eating and observed the man who offered him a bite. He knew that goal had something deeper behind it.

He wanted to get the bottom of it. He went to work only to call Minseok as soon as he got in his office. Minseok was one of the few people who remained by his side after the divorce.

“Hi, Myun.” Minseok’s cheerful tone made Junmyun smile. “I am sorry I did not call yesterday. I was busy.”

Junmyun chuckled. “It’s ok.” He sighed and his smile fell. “Yifan is back.” Minseok didn’t react. “He is at my place as we speak.”

“Why the fuck did he come back?” Minseok’s pissed tone made Junmyun feel like sobbing. “After all the pain he made you go through.”

“He said he is here to prove to me that I was not at fault and to give me my deserved closure.” Junmyun admitted. “But…”

“But?” Junmyun sighed and Minseok sounded worried. “Is he using you?”

“No. He did not touch me or anything.” Junmyun sighed. “In fact, he gave up on his dream job to focus on me right now. I just think there is a hidden reason behind all this.” 

“Indeed. I mean he won’t do as much if there isn’t a reason aside from still being in love with you.” Junmyun hummed. “I don’t know what to say, but be careful. Keep me updated.”

“I sure will.” He ended the call at that only to notice messages from Yifan. Sweet loving messages. Junmyun felt suffocated at their sweetness but did not want to react until he drove back.

He found Yifan on the floor, nose bleeding, shaking on his knees. “Yifan! What happened?”

Yifan winced for a moment. “I hit my nose on a door by accident and got so dizzy.” Yifan lied again, but Junmyun didn’t need the truth right now. He knew his doubts were a reality.

Yifan was suffering from a serious illness, probably dying. He led Yifan to the bathroom, taking the first aid kit. “I am sorry.” Yifan suddenly held Junmyun’s cheeks. “I am sorry. I am so sorry.”

“I know you are.” Junmyun commented. “I will take few days off to stay with you.” Yifan blinked at him in surprise. “You asked for a week.” Junmyun held Yifan and cleaned his face from the blood “I will give you a week.”

Yifan smiled happily at that. “Thank you.” He held Junmyun closer. “Thank you so much.”

“I need it too.” Jun Myun said suddenly and Yifan looked up. “I need to get over you.” Yifan nodded, with sadness yet with content, and it unsettled Junmyun greatly. 

How on earth is he going to live with this? 

Yifan took him on a date at the beach where he told Junmyun every small thing he wanted to do with him on a beach. They sadly couldn’t but it was okay.

He took also him to an island where they had a food tour, much to Junmyun’s delight, and enjoyed their hangout. 

They went on another date to the mountain where a small inn had the best food.

They had a mundane date in Seoul city, eating street food and enjoying late shows. 

They bought so many new souvenirs and made plenty of memories, all full of smiles and laughter.

Yifan was as sweet as before and treated him greatly. However, he looked sicker and thinner than before.

Thinner despite Junmyun’s attempts to make him eat. “Don’t worry about me. How is the book going?” Yifan had encouraged Junmyun on finishing the book, which was nearly done. He worked with him even.

 

Yet the seventh day approached, and Yifan dreaded it. “Stay as much as you want, Yifan.” Yifan looked at him and smiled. 

“I will stay in your heart longer if I do.” Junmyun blushed as Yifan knelt by his side. “Jun, promise me.”

“What do i have to promise?” Junmyun caressed Yifan’s thumb with his. 

Yifan kissed his hand and held it close.  “Promise me to work on your happiness always. I left you small messages for you to find.” Yifan paused to breathe softly. “I am hoping that once you find them, you will live happily. It took me a lot of money to set it up, so.” 

Jun myun blinked at the information. “What did you do?” Yifan smiled again.

“I will give you a hint tomorrow before I leave.” Yifan smiled. “Tonight is my last night, may I… Dare I ask for one last date?”  Junmyun blinked at him in surprise. It was a bit late for lunch out and it was raining. “I want to have a date indoors.”

Junmyun blushed immediately. “Yes, you may.” He smiled and beamed further as Yifan kissed his head. Yifan excused himself and picked up the phone while Junmyun typed the last details. He was done with the book and saved the draft when Yifan got in with two huge bouquets of red roses. “Yifan?”

“Close your eyes.” Junmyun did as he was told and heard rushed steps. He opened his eyes when he noticed the red petals on the floor, he was surprised at that and closed his eyes again. 

“Can I open them now?” 

“Not yet!” Yifan yelled back and Junmyun laughed at that. He waited for a while and heard Yifan walk closer. “Open them.” Junmyun looked toward Yifan before looking down. “Surprise baby.”

“I love the floor right now, I may consider leaving the house like this for the rest of my life.” Junmyun admitted lovingly as he approached Yifan who was wearing a bathrobe. Jun Myun kissed him lovingly, a nagging feeling tossed aside. 

He stepped back when Yifan pushed him softly, “Take off your clothes and wear this.” Yifan kissed him and headed back to the bathroom. Junmyun did that exactly and got in to find Yifan already in the bubble bath, with an open champagne bottle. Yifan was already sipping from it and smirked noticing the shy Junmyun. The bathroom floor was full of petals as he stripped and sat opposite Yifan. The man offered him a cup of bubbly champagne and offered his glass up for a toast. “To closure.” 

Junmyun smiled. “To closure.” They barely spoke, as they kept their eyes on each other until the flutes went empty and Junmyun approached Yifan, turned on by the man’s mere existance in the middle of bubbles, and settled himself. “May I have dessert?” Yifan gave him a confused look but soon realized where things were going as Junmyun leaned in to kiss him. His fingers slid slowly against the man’s skin as he deepened the kiss and led Junmyun to settle back. Junmyun rested on the tub and parted his legs as he welcomed Yifan between his arms. 

“I love you, Kim Junmyun.” Junmyun was rather surprised by the sudden words when he felt fingers slide in, and he moaned at the contact.

“Fuck, I missed this.” Yifan gave him a warm look and kissed him deeper, thursting fingers right where he should, which made Jun myun reach the edge. He whined as the man stopped but as Yifan thrusted into him, Junmyun was suddenly breathless. It was straight against his prostate, and he screamed in pleasure as Yifan went on. 

When he reached his orgasm, Junmyun wanted to scream how much he loved Yifan but held it in. They exploded and Yifan was out of breath for a moment. So was Jun Myun, so he did not frown upon it.

Yifan left the tub and wore his bathrobe loosely before facing Junmyun with his. “Let’s take this to bed.” Yifan offered and Junmyun smiled forcing his limp body up. Yifan wrapped him in the robe as soon as he stepped out and picked him up. 

“I am heavy! Put me down!” Yifan seemed to struggle but said nothing until they faced a bed covered with more petals. He did put Junmyun down, took his robe off, before lifting him and throwing him to bed. Junmyun chuckled as the petals flew and landed on him. He noticed Yifan throw some more on him. “What are you doing?”

“I want to snap a picture with your phone, can I?” Yifan picked Junmyun’s phone and snapped few pictures as Junmyun posed for him. “I want you to keep the pictures and remind yourself that you are sexy, beautiful, and surreal.” Junmyun nodded smiling.  “This was a dream of mine.”

“Taking nudes of me?” Junmyun moved and covered himself with the petals. 

Yifan took off his robe and crawled above Junmyun to kiss him. “To make love to you in the middle of roses.” Junmyun blushed. “Because you are a rose, Junmyun. You need to show the world your beauty.”

“You are exaggerating.” Junmyun whined and kissed Yifan who spread his legs to slide back in. Junmyun was still stretched and ready for the second round that started slowly. Yifan took his time, really, as he enjoyed nuzzling at Junmyun’s skin with love. He left marks all over Junmyun’s white canvas, and Junmyun sobbed in overstimulation, hoping Yifan would quicken his pace. Suddenly, Yifan flipped their position and Junmyun didn’t need to be asked as he rocked himself frantically, his orgasm coming close to the edge. He moved as fast as he could until he got tired and moved slow. “I can’t.” Junmyun whined and Yifan smiled at him softly. 

“You can do anything, baby. You truly can.” He pulled Junmyun close and kissed him. “Anything you want to do, do it. You can definitely do anything.”

Junmyun hastened his pace until Yifan was writhing under him. He exploded first before Junmyun managed to and they parted for Junmyun to lay down by his side. Yifan pulled the petals and made it rain on Junmyun face. “Stop it already.”

Yifan chuckled and threw a bunch on Junmyun who whined again. “You know, Junmyunnie.” Junmyun looked at Yifan who was shedding tears. “Don’t think you can’t live without me. You can.”

“Yifan…” The man shushed him with a bunch of petals. “Oh come on!” 

“You can live without me, Myun. You can because you are a strong person.” Yifan forced Junmyun to look into his eyes. “You will submit your draft everywhere and get it published. You will travel to see the world. You will meet new people and probably fall in love all over again.”

Jun myun sat up. “Are you going to tell me why you’re being like this?”

“I am like this because I never deserved you.” Yifan smiled as Junmyun shook his head and kissed his lips.

“You did. God, how you did.” Junmyun was on the verge of tears. “Don’t leave me.”

“I have to.” Yifan’s small smile was heartbreaking. “But before I do, let me make love to you a little more.”

Junmyun rested his head and nodded. They made love the entire evening, save for when Yifan ordered food and fed his tired baby slowly. 

Junmyun slept tiredly around midnight and Yifan sobbed as he left the bed. He left a letter by the bed, one in the kitchen, one by the laptop, and one by the door.

The one in bed said.

“ _ Dear rose,  _

_ I envy those petals that  can stay wrapped around your body longer than I could. I will be gone by the time you read this. I know you may feel devastated, I am sorry, but you are strong and I have faith in you.  _

_ We had our closure and you know now that I am the one at fault and not you. You did nothing wrong. Never.  _

_ I wish you’d believe me.  _

_ My final wish is for you to believe me. _

_ I left a letter by kitchen, go read it. _

_ xoxo  _

_ Your stupid ex husband _ .”

That’s how Junmyun started a series of chase the next morning. He hoped to find Yifan by the time the letters end, as he asked Minseok to find him, and he soon realized that Yifan had left him a letter at every place he was taken out on a date, with one last letter that awaited him in Hong Kong. 

He was ready to go but Minseok showed up as soon as Junmyun announced his trip. “Jun, sit.” Minseok was rarely that serious. “Did you submit the book?”

“Yifan insisted on it so I did. Why?” Minseok handed him a letter. “What is this?”

“Yifan’s last letter.” Minseok spoke with a sudden sadness. “I am sorry.”

Junmyun wanted to ask why but opened the envelope. It was obviously written with shaky hands, and Junmyun found himself shedding tears.

“ _ Dear angel, _

_ I asked for a divorce and karma punished me. So I came to you hoping I will die at peace. _

_ Because, and I know you figured it out, I am dying. By the time you readi this, I am buried at a public cemetery in Hong Kong, and my mother had sent this letter to you. _

_ I am sorry to break it to you like that. But this death is my punishment. Not yours, Myun. You are meant to be happy and live a full life. When I was given a week to live, I refused to die in a hospital bed without fixing what I did wrong to you so I went to you. I made you smile again, sing again, and, more importantly, write again. _

_ I envied your passion for writing and I know I managed to bring it back. I am happy I did. The world deserves to read your stories.  _

_ God, Junmyun, if you could only believe me. I want you to live the life I wished for you and you promised, so LIVE.  _

_ Look for your happiness. Strive to succeed in what you want. See the world. Eat good food. Meet good people. L.I.V.E _

_ This is the wish of a dead man, Myun. Don’t deny me that. _

_ I love you so damn much, Kim Junmyun. _

_ Xoxo  _

_ Your stupid dying man _ .”

Junmyun was a mess as Minseok sat by his side. His ripped heart screamed Yifan’s name as he read through the letter. 

The house remained like that since. Full of petals. Red, dry petals. Meanwhile, Junmyun went out trying to live the best he could.

For Yifan.

 


End file.
